No Matter What
by It's Light Not Jogan
Summary: A Dead of Summer modern-day AU, inspired by a glee episode. Blair always knew he was different. When he was twelve, a girl in his class showed him how to show his uniqueness to the world in the form of David Bowie. When he was eighteen, he was showing the same girl how to do the same - without knowing his boyfriend is that girl. Dair. Explanations inside.


**A/N:** Yes, another DoS. But this is one I wanted to write since episode four came out. I just never had a good idea, and then I watched glee.

I love glee so much, I got my parents to watch it with me and now have to watch it in secret so they won't watch it with me. And the first episode I watched was season two episode six, Never Been Kissed. And there's the scene where Will tells Shannon what he thinks of her, that's she's an amazing woman with a heart so big most men can't handle it. And that's what got me writing this fanfic.

Yes, it's short, but I think it's nice. Short like that. And besides, I need to sleep, which is stupid of me not to do right now because I only have five hours to sleep so it's kind of a factor in the writing of this.

Again, if you want to watch DoS and don't want spoilers, don't read this. And to the rest of you, enjoy!

 **A/N 2:** This has a FtM transgender character, and slash. If you know Dead of Summer you already know what I'm talking about. If you read my last DoS, you know what I'm talking about. For the rest, if you're uncomfortable with this, don't read.

* * *

When Blair was younger, there was a girl at his school. Andrea. She was odd, out of it, like she was acting a role she was uncomfortable with on a daily basis. She was so off, there were times he seriously thought she had no idea what's going on around her.

And then, one day, he found out just how hyper-aware of her surroundings she actually was.

It was a bad day for him. Cricket was sick, so he didn't have her around. Things just weren't going on so well. He wanted to call his abuelita and ask her to see if there's any disturbance or anything, but he didn't do it. And all of the sudden there was this girl, with the long dark hair and big hazel eyes, sitting next to him with headphones off her head.

He never saw Andrea Dalton without her headphones, aside for when in class.

"Life sucks, huh," she muttered.

"Excuse me?"

"Andrea Dalton," she said and held her hand out to him. That name sounded kind of… forced. He wanted to ask her why.

"And I'm –"

"Blair Ramos. I know." She shoved her hand to him and didn't take it down until he shook it. "I know you. You're always with Carolina Diaz, right?"

"Cricket. Yeah."

"You know, you really should open up to other people." She gave him her headphones and nudged him to put them on. Once they were on, she picked a song on her mp3 and he waited for the music to start.

"I know when to get out and when to stay in, get things done… I catch a paperboy, but things don't really change, I'm standing in the wind, but I never wave bye-bye…"

Blair saw Andrea shaking her head according to the song, which he was sure she listened to so many times it was burned into her memory. Seconds before the song changed she took the headphones off him and turned the music off. He could just stare at her.

"Modern Love. It's Bowie."

"What… What are you trying to say?"

"Do you know David Bowie?" He shook his head. "Well, you should. You need to be more like him, in my opinion. I understand that you're different. And I am too. Bowie lives how he wants to live, he does what he wants and he doesn't care what people think." She held his hand. "Trust me. You have to trust me."

"O… okay. I trust you, Andrea."

"Good." She put her headphones on and went to her desk. Blair took out a pen and wrote on his hand –

"David Bowie. He lives how he wants to live, he does what he wants and he doesn't care what people think."

That same day, when he went to give Cricket her homework, he broke the information to her.

"Cricket, I'm gay." She started laughing.

"…I'm sorry, what?"

"Oh, so –"

"No, no no no. I'm just… Why did you do it so out of the blue?"

"I had to. You're… So far, you're the only one who knows."

"Well, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to laugh at you. Of course I accept you. I knew you were you since forever." She smiled at him. "Don't worry, Blair. I love you. Forever and always."

* * *

Drew Reeves was one of the hottest men Blair had ever seen. Blair was never one to go for the quiet, mysterious ones – he enjoyed his jocks very much – but the silent boy with long hair had an alluring aura around him, something the Latino was quite attracted to. The young man had only transferred to Blair's high school this September but Blair felt like he had known him for years.

But he just never put down his headphones.

"You're only into him because you can't have him."

Blair turned to look in Cricket's eyes when she said that. They were outside, in the school courtyard, and Drew was just so close to them Blair could walk three steps and he'll be right in his face.

"Umm, A, look who's talking." Cricket rolled her eyes. "And B, we have a connection."

"Have you even had one conversation with him?"

There was an interruption in the shape of Jason Cohen, aka Blotter. Blair had no idea what the nerd wanted with Cricket. When he left, Blair gave her a look. "You used to be all about him."

"Well, people change." She sighed. "You know what? I'll make you a deal."

"Oh yeah? What's the catch?"

"No catch. My deal is this – I'm talking to Alex if you're talking to Drew."

A wicked grin crossed Blair's face. "I'm in."

* * *

The bet went better than expected and, in less than a month, Blair was happily dating the man he was pining after for the longest time. He didn't know if they were official, but he was content with dating.

And then Drew started freaking out. Which was when Blair pulled him to a conversation.

"You never told anyone, have you?" Drew gave Blair a look. "That you're gay." He scoffed and sat down on the desk, in their empty calculus class. "I get it. It's scary, but I'm here for you. To help you." When Drew didn't react, he spoke again. "What are you afraid of?"

"Rejection, disappointment," Drew said dryly. "Take your pick."

"Well, there's another look." Drew looked up. "Acceptance." He took out his phone, opened his music to a specific album and handed it to his to-be boyfriend. "Here. Check it out."

Drew took a single look before Blair saw him starting to doubt. "Bowie?"

"I always knew that I was different," Blair said. "But I never knew how to talk about it. But then I had a conversation with someone." He went to sit down next to Drew. "I didn't have to tell her I was gay. She just… understood that I was different. And her response was to introduce me to him. Bowie lives how he wants to live, he does what he wants and he doesn't care what people think. Listening to Bowie gave me the courage to come out."

"And everyone just accepted you?"

"Of course not. But Cricket did. She was the first person I told and… that was enough." Drew was troubled. Blair thought that, at least. "Knowing that there's just one person out there who supported me, it… it gave me the strength to face everyone else."

Drew turned to Blair, for the shortest time. Looking in his eyes, Blair could see how much this meant to him.

"Be my date to homecoming, you can trust me. I accept you. No matter what. Okay?" He put a hand on his leg. "Well, think about it. I'm here for you. Whenever you're ready."

And then Blair left. He was really hoping Drew trusts him.

* * *

Drew ran from Blair during the dance. He ran to the bathroom, sure, but it didn't mean Blair was any less worried. So they crossed paths, Drew on his way back and Blair on his way to check on Drew, and something wasn't right.

"Hey, is everything okay?"

Drew almost looked past Blair, somewhat. He cleared his throat. "Do you– Do you remember when you told me you felt like we knew each other before?" Blair nodded. "We did. You said that someone introduced you to Bowie all these years ago… I did it. Six years ago."

Was Drew out of his mind? "No, Andrea did it."

"That's right. That's… what you knew me as." Blair saw Drew fumbling with his headphones, moving them from hand to hand as if looking for comfort.

"Umm… What?"

Drew tried to laugh. "It was me. But I wasn't Andrea, I was Drew."

"I'm sorry, are you crazy?"

* * *

Drew wanted to slap Blair over his head. He said he would accept him, didn't he? "No, no, I'm not crazy! Look, I– I needed you to know."

"So, you're…" Blair was confused. "Who are you?"

"This is who I am." What was so hard to understand?

"So Andrea is gone."

"No, there was never an Andrea! This is who I always was." Blair truly looked confused. "Look, you– you said you could accept me, no matter what, and Blair –"

Blair left. He went running to the dance, where he came from. "Blair!"

No answer.

Later that night, as Drew found comfort in Jessie Tyler – the girl had helped him relax after crying his eyes out, and then left the dance early with him to get ice cream and watch a movie – he got a text. From Blair.

The text read, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to run away. Of course I accept you. I knew you were you since forever."

And then he got another text – "I love you. Forever and always."

And that truly made Drew smile.


End file.
